The Cat
by Graykookie
Summary: What happens when a secret gets revealed and it changes a girls life forever?


**Chapter One**

Eyes locked on her prey slowly creeping closer, it sat there unmoving. The last donut sat on the counter guarded by the evil protector, slowly coming closer she smirked as the distraction she had set up was as fast as she could she grabbed the donut and made a run for it but before she could escape she was captured. "Annie what do you think you're doing?" the protector was angry with Annie. "But dad I'm still hungry!" Annie wined "you've already had two donuts today and this is not for you it's for your brother."Annie was grumbling to herself as she struggled in the arms of her dad try to get out of his grasp.

Finally, Annie's feet hit the floor and she took off running to her room and shut the door behind her. Annie started to gather up all of her stuff for school when she heard a knock at her door walking over to see who it was she opened her door Annie saw her mom standing there with her binder with her report on the rainforest ecosystem. "You forgot this in the kitchen." she said handing it to Annie "thanks mom," Annie said putting the binder into her bag making sure she had every thing Annie zipped up her backpack and put it on the desk walking over to her dresser she grabbed a rubber band and started to tie her hair up she did a quick ponytail and picked up her backpack, walking out of her room and in to the kitchen she saw her brother eating the donut that she wanted Annie glared at him and walked over to the front door to grab her shoes. Putting her shoes on Annie opened the door and started to walk to school.

After a long day at school Annie finally returned home, throwing her backpack on the bed and setting her phone on the side table Annie looked into the mirror and screamed she had a tail and cat ears! Looking up Annie's mom looked at her husband and son motioning for them to stay put as she got up and walked over to Annie's door knocking. Freaking out and running over to the door Annie opened it she calmed down a bit seeing her mom, Annie's mom looked at her and sat her down, seeing how she was freaking out about the cat features that she now had. Annie's mom was trying to calm her down so she could explain; now that Annie was calm her mom had time to explain.

The explanation: Victoria (Annie's mom) was a shapeshifter but she was only able to transform into felines such as lions, tigers, and house cats. Cole (Annie's dad) was a human but loved Victoria so much that he didn't care what she was, when they had Jackson (Annie's older brother) they knew that he was half human and half shapeshifter because he had cat ears a few days after he was born, but with Annie they didn't know because she showed no signs of being anything other than human. When she finished explaining Annie looked at her mom in shock and unable to speak "Ill leave you to think" Annie's mom whispered walking out of the room.

Studying her surroundings Annie slowly got up from where she sat on the bed and walked over to her dresser and got a beanie putting it on she went over to the mirror and made sure her new cat ears were hidden and tucked her tail into her pants, walking to her bed she got her backpack and phone going into the kitchen looking at her family who was sitting at the table, she couldn't even get any words out before her dad went up and hugged her apologizing profusely for not telling her what she was.

Stepping back from the hug Annie looked at her phone that dinged telling her that Lila (Annie's best friend) responded to her, the text read (yeah you can come over my mom is at work and my dads out with friends.) Annie walked to the front door and slipped on her shoes while replying to Lila she walked out the door (Annie's response- I'll be there in five), now outside of Lila's front door Annie rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Lila opened the door letting her in.

"so what did you want to talk about?" Lila sat on the couch looking at her with a confused expression seeing how distraught Annie looked, "if I show you, you have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone." Annie looked serious and that was unusual for her, she was always happy and playful. "Yeah I promise I won't tell a soul," Lila reassured Annie who was staring intensely at her.

Annie closed her eyes and slowly took off the beanie waiting for a reaction from Lila after not hearing anything for a good twenty seconds she opened her eyes and looked at Lila seeing the annoyed look on Lila's face Annie was confused. " Are you serious? Fake cat ears." Lila was not amused at the fact that she thought she was being pranked. "They're not fake try to take them off!" Annie said putting Lila's hand on her ears letting her grab the cat ears, Lila pulled with all of her strength but couldn't get them off looking at Annie with wide eyes Lila took a step back.

"Told you so," Annie said looking at Lila's startled expression. "T-this is imposable." Lila stammered no believing what she had just discovered. "Look I know it's a lot to take in but, I just learned this all for my self," Annie said after explaining to Lila what her mom told her.


End file.
